


Nightmares Are Dreams Too

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Peter gets drunk and calls Tony to come pick him up. Tony takes advantage of his intoxication and does what he's been wanting to do for a while.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Nightmares Are Dreams Too

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. Originally published July 2018. I hope you enjoy. :) xx
> 
> I'm sure I don't need to tell you to double check the tags lol. ;)

“Heyyy, Mr... uhm, Tony. Mr. Tony,” Peter slurred into the phone.

“Yeah, hi.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Could you possibly come'n get me?” Peter asked. “’Cause Iamsofucking drunk.”

Tony shook his head and sighed. Silly Peter. He was about to be the fly in the web rather than the spider all because he decided to get drunk.

“You still there Stark? Mr. Stark?” Peter panicked, fumbling with the phone.

“Yeah, kid. I traced your call. Be there in a minute. Stay put okay?” Tony waited until Peter confirmed before hanging up the phone.

 _Fuck, maybe I should just send Happy_. Tony knew the position he was about to put both of them in if he went to collect Peter himself, so he hesitated. But the thought of letting Peter down and leaving him with someone else when he was so vulnerable made Tony angry, so he rejected that idea and decided to go himself. Whatever may happen.

He made the drive to Peter in half the required time.

“Heeeyyyy, Pete,” Tony called through his lowered window. He threw the car in park and got out. He wanted to help Peter in.

“You’re here!” Peter’s smile was blinding. “Mr. Stark, my man.”

Tony kept a firm arm around Peter’s waist to hold him up. “How’re you doing, kid?”

“I’m great,” Peter answered enthusiastically. “How are you?”

Tony didn’t answer. He just grabbed Peter more tightly. The boy was hanging all over him like an octopus with all the stability of a rag doll. With some difficulty, he managed to secure Peter into the passenger seat. Tony clicked the seatbelt into place and ran his hand across Peter’s lap.

Peter looked down and grinned. “Hey.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Watching drunk people react to emotional and physical stimuli when you were sober could either be highly entertaining or incredibly annoying. Tony found himself aroused. Peter was completely wrecked. Ripe for the taking, and so grateful.

That was the best part. Peter couldn’t shut up about what a lifesaver Tony was.

“You’re the best, Mr. Stark,” Peter rambled. “Hones-honestly. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Tony nodded. “We’re almost home.”

“Oh,” Peter said quizzically. “Why are we going to your place?” Even through his intoxication he could tell Tony was going the wrong way.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Tony explained.

“Oh,” Peter said brightly. “Yeah. Okay.”

Tony almost felt guilty. Almost.

\---

“All right, here we go,” Tony said. He set Peter down in the bed gently. The boy wasn’t just drunk; he was tired now. Practically limp in Tony’s arms.

“Thanks.” Peter closed his eyes. “You’re nice.”

Tony leaned over the bed to kiss Peter on the forehead. “Just want you to be safe, Peter.”

Peter hummed.

Tony brushed Peter’s hair back from his face and touched his lips to Peter’s.

“Hey,” Peter said weakly. “What’s that for?”

“Just go to sleep,” Tony whispered.

“Okay,” Peter agreed.” He rolled over, and Tony didn’t waste a moment before gently palming the boy’s ass.

“Quit it,” Peter mumbled.

“Sorry, baby,” Tony soothed. “Accident.”

Peter smiled again. “’S’okay.”

Tony nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Peter’s curled form. “I’ll sit here to make sure you fall asleep, okay? I don’t want you to throw up.”

Peter didn’t answer.

Tony stuck a hand into Peter’s pants, feeling the soft skin the boy always had covered up. Such a shame.

“You tired, Pete?” Tony asked quietly.

“Mmmm,” Peter replied.

“Did you pick anyone up at the bar?” Tony wondered. He was rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s back, trying to relax him.

Peter seemed amused. “You picked me up. Don’t you remember?”

Tony almost stopped. The innocence was almost too much to handle. The naivety in Peter’s soft face was almost sickening.

Tony couldn’t bear to pass this up though. A young Spider Boy all to himself. Languid and pliant beneath his touch. Tony would’ve been crazy to let the opportunity go. When would he ever get the chance again?

He rolled Peter onto his back again and unzipped the boy’s pants.

“Uhgnnn,” Peter whined.

“I don’t want you to get too hot,” Tony explained. “I have some pajamas you can wear.”

“I’m fine,” Peter protested. “Thank you. It’s okay.” Still smiling.

Tony didn’t listen, and he proceeded to remove all of Peter’s clothing from the waist down. Tony was hard, but as soon as Peter’s pretty little cock was visible, Tony was gone. It was completely soft. Small. Tony wanted to cry it was so beautiful.

“Hey.” Peter furrowed his brows and cracked his eyes open. “Wh-what’s going on?”

Tony feigned innocence. “Just rest. I have the pajamas.”

Peter didn’t look convinced. He rolled to hide his nudity.

It did nothing but give Tony better access to the boy’s ass. Tony leaned forward and placed two strong hands on Peter’s hips. He splayed his thumbs across Peter’s ass to spread his cheeks. He licked at the boy’s tight hole with no warning and no sympathy.

“Stop it!” Peter jumped forward. His drunkenness made him slow, but he was becoming more alert.

Tony held Peter in place. The kid tasted like heaven.

“Relax. It’ll help you sleep.”

“Tony, stop it,” Peter cried.

Tony bristled. Peter only ever called him Mr. Stark. He dug his tongue past Peter’s rim. He was inside now.

Peter was starting to struggle, but Tony didn’t care. He’d been waiting too long for this to just give up. Peter was going to be angry either way, so Tony might as well get a fuck out of it. Why stop at a kiss?

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter begged. “I don’t want you to do this. I just wanna go to sleep.”

“I’ll let you sleep after, baby,” Tony promised. “Just let me in the sweet ass once. Just tonight.”

“What the fuck?” Peter bit. “Who are you?”

“I’m your wildest dream,” Tony growled. He pulled down his pants with one swift motion while he held down Peter with his opposite hand.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long. Just keep still,” Tony said. “You might even like it.”

Peter scrabbled at the sheets trying to get away. He could feel Tony’s thick cock pushing at his hole. He started to cry in earnest. “Please. No. I’m a virgin. Come on Mr. Stark, it’s me Peter. Yeah? You don’t wanna hurt me. Please.”

“I do want to hurt you though.” Tony laughed. He thrust forward without even thinking. Peter’s under-prepared ass swallowed up his cock so thoroughly that Tony almost started weeping too.

“Fuck yes, Pete,” Tony groaned. He held Peter face down on the bed while he fucked into him slowly and deeply. He wanted to get his money’s worth. “Your ass feels just as good as I imagined,” Tony complimented.

Peter sobbed openly into the mattress.

Tony kept pushing forward, his entire chest rubbing against Peter’s muscular back. The only worry he had was whether he was gonna come all over the kid’s ass, or if he wanted to finish inside. Both images had him speeding up his thrusts. He wanted to ruin Peter. He wondered what Peter would do. What he would remember. He was so drunk that he could barely keep his eyes open. Would Peter pass this off as a bad dream? Tony prayed he would so that he could do it again without any annoying consequences.

“Oh, baby,” Tony grunted. He snapped his hips forward again and again until Peter’s hole became too much. Tony pulled out so he could shoot across Peter’s beautiful skin, and he pressed back into the boy while he was still coming so he could mark him up inside. The best of both worlds. “Fuck, Peter. Your ass takes it so good.”

Peter didn’t answer.

Tony figured he’d passed out. Must’ve been too much. Tony tried not to feel disappointed.

He turned Peter over to make sure he was still breathing. Tony’s heart sang when he saw that Peter had come all over himself. The boy had been drunk and so fucked out that he couldn’t even stay awake after coming on Tony’s cock. Tony chastised himself for not having felt Peter’s muscles contracting around his dick or having heard any whimpers turned moans. Peter had probably been trying to hide how much he had wanted and enjoyed it. Too embarrassed to admit he liked it. Tony would have to pay better attention next time. Prove his theory.

Tony put Peter’s pants back on and tucked him into bed. He fell asleep next to Peter. He wanted to be close to the boy in case he decided he wanted him again.


End file.
